


【ガスウィル/Gastwill】38.5度的橘子味汽水

by 275030069



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: *学pa*2k字短打一发完*Gast Adler↔葛斯特 阿德勒*Will Sprout↔威尔 斯普劳特*Brad↔布拉德summary：原梗是文手挑战bot的四个词造句，但写了一大段之后才发现是造句就只好继续写下去了。那四个词分别是「盛夏」、「蝉鸣」、「少年」和「橘子味汽水」。
Relationships: Will Sprout/Gast Adler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【ガスウィル/Gastwill】38.5度的橘子味汽水

葛斯特在南高校留了两年学，十九岁不上不下的年纪也不知道能不能算是少年，但他想或许还是算的，毕竟自己还厚脸皮的穿着这套白衬衫和校裤。他翘了布拉德的地理课，跑到医务室睡了会，正梦着周公却被窗外的蝉鸣吵醒了。

葛斯特只好爬起来走去小卖部找阿姨买了瓶橘子味汽水，被阿姨一个白眼说他不好好读书就晓得一天天混水摸鱼。葛斯特干笑着将玻璃瓶夹在腋下跑上天台去，他趁着校工偷懒打鼾把钥匙给偷了去造了一把，葛斯特跑得快，橘子汽水要趁冷喝才舒坦。

摸上天台的葛斯特却发现门开着，有客人比他还要早一步，恐怕也是个顶不顺布拉德一嘴一个效率的坏学生。

葛斯特走进去，四处张望，看见那个坏学生趴在铁网上，葛斯特眯起眼睛看清楚了他随风摇的麦色头发，大叫：“我还以为是哪个坏胚子呢！怎么是你啊威尔！”

叫威尔的人转过来，脸颊被盛夏的烈阳晒得通红，皱起眉头眯着眼顶着强光尝试看清来者何人。

“……阿德勒…”

葛斯特走过来，把手指上转着的钥匙放回裤包里，他跟威尔一起趴在铁网上，问：“你怎么进来的啊？我还以为这里是我的秘密基地。”

威尔可能是被太阳烤得热了，说话也没精打采的：“……看管天台的叔叔通常这个时候会打盹……”

“所以你就把钥匙偷过来了？” 葛斯特转头看着威尔，话音中有点不可置信，意外地发现威尔对此并没有反驳，葛斯特转过去背靠着铁网：“你也不想上布拉德的地理课？”

威尔摇摇头，这个答案有些出乎葛斯特的意料，威尔可是自己班出了名的乖乖学生，可是从没翘过一堂课的。葛斯特想起自己还有瓶橘子汽水，从裤子里掏出了万用刀把瓶口撬开了，瓶口冒着白烟，而金属盖被葛斯特捡起来收在包里。

他不是很会应对威尔这种类型的，他们根本就是两个世界的人，比如现在的无话可说就是一个完美例子。葛斯特吮了一口汽水，还是冷的，他转转眼睛尝试打开话题：“呃好吧，那你来这干嘛？”

威尔卡在铁丝网里的手指抓得更紧了，使得铁网发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，葛斯特疑惑地看他，威尔俩颊上的微丝血管不合乎常理地充血，让葛斯特想起小时候最常用的比喻：“红得像个苹果。”

葛斯特记得广播说今天是新百万最热的一天，近乎三十八度的高温，葛斯特担忧地问：“你没事吧？中暑了吗？”

说完便拿着满是水珠的玻璃瓶子碰在威尔柔软的颊肉上，威尔被冰得一激灵，脸上虽是降温了，身体却是更燥热了。

“威尔，你真的没事吧？你看起来、呃和平时不一样。” 葛斯特追着威尔避开的眼睛，久了发现威尔眼眶竟是有些湿润的，这可吓了葛斯特一大跳，手忙脚乱的不知道该怎么办，威尔抿着唇，眉头纠结在一起，打断了葛斯特语无伦次的关怀：

“阿德勒，接下来的话我希望你能认真听我说……”

“啊？哦、哦好的……怎么了……” 葛斯特嘀咕。

“你不是想知道为什么我要翘了一堂小测跑来天台吗？”

葛斯特暗道原来今天是小测，以布拉德的性子这下威尔的学分不补好几篇学术文章是回不来的了。

威尔深呼吸的声音比远处飞机滑翔而过的声音还要大，他手握成了拳头贴在裤管上，葛斯特莫名得也跟着紧张起来，吞了吞口水。

“那是因为我知道这里是你的秘密基地”

“你知、”

“那是因为我喜欢你。”

“喜、” 

威尔没抬起头，飞机云在远远的天上，葛斯特滚动的喉结还在消化刚才发生的事儿，他又听见威尔将拳头抵着眼睛叫道：“你可以说我很恶心，我也不知道为什么会这个样子，但是我受不了了阿德勒，我受不了了。”

威尔像个源源不绝的水喉，不断将话语汇成一股又一股的咸水：“我听阿晶说了，你要转学去北高，这是我最后的机会了阿德勒。就算你拒绝我也好，我只是不想再被这种感觉折磨了。”

葛斯特做了连他自己都没想到的举动，事后想起来也觉得自己疯了，他在心底质问自己这样做对吗，会不会只是因为38度的高热让自己中暑了？还是说自己也对威尔有一点感觉，葛斯特突然开始回顾自己不怎么精彩的高中生活，寻找着记忆中威尔出现的画面。

天，葛斯特叹。

怪不得威尔每次看见自己都好像欲言又止、怪不得阿晶说威尔最近老是问起自己的事，葛斯特还以为威尔终于要履行抢夺阿晶的计划、怪不得自己午睡差点错过饭点的时候总是有人敲自己的桌子、怪不得缺席之后在抽屉里总有几张字体秀丽的笔记。

葛斯特还曾跟校外的兄弟们打趣说自己也有桃花运了，可是现在一切都突然明了了。

“威尔……”

他将一只手握着威尔发颤的手腕，倾前去，将橘子汽水味的嘴唇贴着威尔的。

威尔的反应却不是这么浪漫的，他终于注视着葛斯特的双眼，惊慌失措地流下几颗几乎不可见的泪水：“你、你在耍我吗？”

葛斯特愣了，说：“我没有。”

“你绝对是在耍我，你觉得我这样很好玩，你绝对是。”

“威尔，我没有。” 

葛斯特正色回答的模样让威尔窒了窒，一下子整个人像被夏天的云浪给冲了去，快活似飘在空中，却又因脚碰不着地而害怕得摇摇欲坠。

“那我为什么会这么难受，好像要炸开了。”

“因为你喜欢我。”

威尔浑身以肉眼可见的速度涨红，他狡辩着：“我不喜欢你！阿德勒！我不喜欢你！你还抢走了阿晶、你是个连学都不来上的、的混混！我不喜欢你！”

“这可有点伤人……” 葛斯特装腔作势捂着胸口，一脸哀伤，好像威尔这口不对心的话真能如箭矢般伤害自己。

“我、对不起，我不是、”

“没想到威尔你还挺好相处的。”

“我、你！阿德勒！”

飞机云散了，橘子汽水也不冰了，但38度的高温仍然在。

-fin-


End file.
